


Batman vs Joker: The Final Battle

by im_from_mars_duhh



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_from_mars_duhh/pseuds/im_from_mars_duhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker is out to steal the latest item of value, but when Batman steps in to stop him, their usual brawl ends very differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Diamond Necklace

It was a cloudy September night and Gotham had just begun to experience the first signs of winter. A cool breeze passed as a large group of formally dressed citizens hurried into the Gotham City Museum to get away from the cold. Tonight was the night that the coordinators of the museum had been planning for nearly a year – tonight they would be showing off a brand new piece to the museum: a fantastically exuberant diamond necklace made for and worn by Queen Elizabeth II herself. She had graciously donated the necklace to the Gotham City Museum and it was supposedly worth $13 million dollars.

Once everyone who had been invited was inside, the party began. Multiple waiters walked around with trays holding only the finest champagne, offering the drink to the guests, who were spread all around the building, chatting amongst friends and colleagues. About twenty people stood around the necklaces case, as close as they could get without being asked to take a step back from one of the two security officers who were guarding it. The owner of the museum - Mr. Clyde Jones – walked around with a wide grin on his face, greeting different people and stopping to chat with someone every couple of minutes or so, but behind his smile masked face lied concern; for he had not seen the one person he had personally invited. It appeared that Bruce Wayne had not shown up. He was always attending parties such as this one, so where could he be?

Nearly on the other side of the city Bruce Wayne sat comfortably in his gigantic plush chair, dressed in his night clothing and silk robe, holding a half-empty glass of red wine while he stared intently at the blazing fireplace in front of him.

“Master Bruce, you do remember that the showing of Queen Elizabeth II’s $13 million dollar necklace is taking place at the Gotham City Museum tonight, right?” Alfred asked, standing behind Bruce.

“Yes, I am aware, Alfred.” Bruce replied, not taking his eyes away from the blazing fire in front of him.

“So you are not going to attend?” Alfred asked.

“No, Alfred.”

“Very well, sir.” Alfred replied with a small sigh, then turned around and walked out of the room.

Bruce continued to sit and stare unblinkingly at the fire, moving only to take a sip of his wine, then returned to being as still as stone.


	2. A Turn For The Worst

It was now 12:33 am and the showing party at the Gotham City Museum was still being held. Nobody had left. In fact, it seemed as if somehow more people had arrived. The museum was packed full of people who were chatting noisily with their peers. Everything was going very well so far. The guests were having a great time and the necklace was safe. That was all that Mr. Jones could hope for, well, except for the arrival of Bruce Wayne, but that hope had now faded back into oblivion.

At 12:47 am it began to lightly rain outside and the sound of the far-off thunder was barely able to be heard through the noise being made inside of the museum. The guests laughed and talked loudly, and some could be seen falling over as a result of a few too many drinks. Everyone was having a good time and minding their own business when suddenly the main doors to the museum were flung open, causing them to hit the walls, producing a loud bang that ear-piercingly echoed throughout the now quiet museum. The guests were all positioned towards the doors, their faces holding a mixture of concern and fear. The only thing that could be heard was the light pitter-patter of the rain on the windows above and the ground outside and the thunder rolling softly in the distance. Just as the guests had begun to think that the wind must have blown open the doors, a large group of men began to run in through the entrance. They all wore black pants, black boots, and a black tank-top. They all also held either some type of automatic weapon or a knife, and they all had their faces painted and colored hair.

The guests began to panic and tried to run in all different directions, only to find that more men had come in through every entrance and exit in the building.

“Stay still and shut up!” the men yelled at the people, threating them with their weapons. After a couple of minutes the people began to become as still and silent as possible, though some were heard crying out in fright and others were heard moaning in pain as a result of disobeying. Once the men had all of the people under their control they stood there, waiting for their boss to arrive. 

Seconds after the people had quieted a clicking sound could now be heard coming from the front of the museum. As the people turned to see what it was some gasped, only to be met with a blow to the stomach from the fist of one of the men. Now strolling into the building with his hands behind his back and a giant grin on his scarred face was no other then Gotham’s most feared villain: The Joker.


	3. Party Time!

Joker glanced around the room as he continued his stroll in, taking in the sights around him. His grin slightly widened even more as his eyes landed on Mr. Jones, who was standing next to the necklaces case with one of Jokers goons on both sides of him.

“Ah! Mr. Clyde Jones, as I live and breathe! It’s been a while since I last saw you; about a year I believe. Those rubies sure were worth a lot! Tell me, how’ve you been?” Joker asked, coming to a stop just a couple of feet from Mr. Jones, whose expression showed to be a mixture of anger and fear. Mr. Jones tried to swallow the lump in his throat before he spoke.

“What do you want, Joker?” he said, his voice wavering. Joker shifted.

“Why, I just wanted to drop by. I love parties!” Joker exclaimed, throwing his hands up and out into the air, before returning them back to where they were before. “It seems like my invitation got lost in the mail though.” He pointed out, looking straight at Mr. Jones, who gulped down his fright. Joker looked past Mr. Jones, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

“And what’s this?” Joker asked as he began to walk to the necklaces case. Once he got to it he put his hands on the glass and leaned forward to get a better view. “Queen Elizabeth II’s very own diamond necklace. My, my, it’s very pretty. What is such a beautiful piece like this doing in such a shit museum?” he asked as he pushed himself off of the case, earning a few throaty chuckles from his men. He turned back around to face Mr. Jones again, putting his hands behind his back. “Now, I assume that the bat is on his way, so let’s make this quick. Boys,” He ordered, gesturing to Mr. Jones. Three of Jokers goons were soon on Mr. Jones, beating the living hell out of him. Joker smiled as he heard the grunts and cries of pain begin to pour out of Mr. Jones, then turned around and pointed to two of his other goons. “You two, get me that necklace, and if you so much as get a micro-scratch on it you’ll be as dead as Mr. Jones.” He threatened in a lower tone. The two goons nodded as they said, “Got it, boss.” and turned around to start working on the case. Jokers frown turned into a smile as he looked around at his hostages who were staring at him with fright, waiting for his next move.

“Here ya go, boss.” One of Jokers goons said as he walked in front of him, the diamond necklace lying carefully across the palms of his giant hands. Joker stared down at it in slight awe.

“Perfect.” Joker murmured as he pulled a red velvet bag from his pocket and opened it, then carefully took the necklace and put it in the bag, closing it up and tucking it into his pocket. Joker glanced at Mr. Jones who laid beaten to death on the floor, then back at the goon in front of him. “I’m leaving with the necklace. All of you stay here and fight off the bat, if he shows.” Joker said, then threw on a big smile as he turned around to face the hostages.

“Unfortunately I have to go, but I have had a wonderful time! I hope that all of you have as well. If anyone needs anything feel free to ask any of the men standing around.” He said, then turned around and bowed at Mr. Jones’ lifeless body. “It’s been a pleasure, Mr. Jones.” He finished with an evil smile. He then stood up straight and placed his hands behind his back, then headed for the front doors of the museum.


	4. Bruce-Man/Bat-Wayne

Bruce Wayne was still sitting in his gigantic plush chair, the only difference now being the empty wine glass sitting on the side table next to him. Alfred walked in, the tapping noise that his shoes were making against the wooden floor coming to a stop as he stood in the doorway.

“Master Bruce, Joker has taken everyone at the museum hostage.” Alfred said. Bruce sat quietly for a couple of seconds then began to get up.

“Thank you, Alfred.” He said, standing up straight. Alfred slightly nodded his head and followed after Bruce down into the Batcave.

Once there, Bruce got into his batsuit and then checked the computers, seeing the local news channel up on one screen showing a live video of the museum being recorded from a news van, a reporter chatting away about the museums showing and how Joker was probably going to steal the necklace.

Bruce checked to make sure that everything was in his utility belt, then ran down to where the batplane was. He got in, then with the pressing of a few buttons, he was soon out of the Batcave and soaring through the air, on his way to stop Gotham’s most feared villain. 


	5. Time To Save The Day

Just a few minutes later Batman was near the museum, high up in the clouds so that he wouldn’t be seen. He looked down at the museum through built-in binoculars and saw three of Jokers goons standing outside of the front doors, all of them holding a big gun in their hands.

Batman flew the batplane a little past the museum and started to drop down, landing quietly in the dark about half a football field away from the back of the museum. The rain had stopped but lightening was still striking throughout the sky. He got out of his plane and ran towards the building, glancing back once and seeing that his plane was barley visible in the darkness. 

Once he was at the building, Batman looked through the back window, where he could see a large group of people being held hostage. More towards the front of the room he could see Joker talking to Mr. Jones and then gesture at him, then three of his goons pouncing on the poor man all at once. At the sight of this Batman let out a low growl. Clyde Jones was a very nice, generous man and did not deserve the beating that he was receiving. As Batman watched, two goons talked to Joker and then began to break into the diamond necklaces case, one goon carefully picking it up as soon as they got in and bringing it to Joker. Joker took the necklace and put it into a bag, then stuffed it into his pocket. Batman took that the Joker was about to leave, so he used his grappling hook to get onto the museums roof and made his way towards the front.


	6. Foreplay

Batman stopped at the edge of the building, looking down at the three goons guarding the museums front entrance. He quickly set up his grappling hook then swiftly swooped down and grabbed the guy in the back of the group, covering his mouth so that he wouldn’t make any noise. Batman retracted back to the roof and knocked the goon out, tied him up, and set him aside. He did the same with the next closest goon. Batman was about to swoop down for the last guy when the front doors swung open. He watched as the last goon quickly turned around and aimed his gun, lowering it when he saw that it was the Joker.

“Sorry boss. Thought you were the bat.” The goon explained. Joker waved his hand, dismissing the fault.

“Yes, yes, whatever.” Joker said, then took a step towards the goon and lent forward, getting into the goons face. “But don’t let it happen again.” he growled. The goon gulped slightly and nodded his head as the Joker took a step past him and came to a stop. He stood there for a second, then turned back around to face the goon.

“Weren’t there three of you?” Joker asked.

“Yeah,” the goon started. “Me, Rick,...” he stopped as he turned around, only to find that the other two goons weren’t there. “What?” the goon asked himself as the Joker turned angry.

“You idiot! It was Batman! I told you three to watch out very carefully!” Joker yelled.

“Boss, I-“ the goon started, the sound of gunshots cutting him off. Batman watched as Joker shot the goon three times in the chest with a gun he had pulled from inside his purple blazer. He put the gun back into his pocket and turned around to leave. Batman immediately jumped from the top of the building and glided towards Joker. He landed a few feet in front of the Joker, causing him to jump back a bit with surprise.

“Oh! Well how wonderful it is to see you again Bats! I didn’t see you inside. Did your invitation get lost too?” Joker asked with a wicked smile. Batman stared at him.

“Cut it, Joker. I know you have the necklace. Hand it over.” Batman demanded with his deep voice.

“Ah ah ah!” Joker scolded, wagging his right pointer finger at Batman. “You know better than to just ask for it, Batsy. If you want the necklace, you’ll have to come and get it.” He finished, then took a step back as three of his goons stepped in front of him.

“No games, Joker. Hand over the necklace!” Batman demanded again impatiently. Joker shook his head with that same wicked smile still sitting across his lips.

“Ah, but the foreplay is the best part!” Joker stated, then the three goons jumped at Batman.

As Batman began to fight off the goons Joker ran past them, which led him to assume that the Joker was running towards the only exit to the museum that wasn't swamped with police or reporters. It was the side gate of the museum that led to a cliff that had a 350 foot drop straight down into the rock-filled, ice-cold water that surrounds Gotham City.


	7. Goon 1 and Goon 2

Batman was down to the last guy. The goon was already pretty beat up, but he wouldn’t give up. The two stood there and stared at each other, waiting for someone to make a move. The goons eyes flickered from Batman to behind him and back, and a smile began to grow on his lips. Batman continued to stare at the goon. Within that second, Batman heard a small whoosh of air behind him. Instantly turning around, Batman grabbed the now surprised goons arm from its place in the air and kneed him in the stomach.

As soon as that goon – goon #2 – was on the ground, Batman took the crowbar he had been holding from his hands and quickly spun around, hitting the first goon – now goon #1 – right in the stomach with the end of it. Goon #1 instantly fell to the ground, clutching his stomach while he groaned in pain. Batman dropped the crowbar and knelt down next to goon #1 and punched him in the head, knocking him out cold. He then did the same thing to goon #2. As soon as he was sure that they were out cold, he then began to head towards the side gate of the museum.


	8. A Quarrel With Quinn

As Batman got about halfway to the gate a car peeled out from behind the museum and sped towards him, screeching to a stop once it got right in front of him and blocking his way to the gate. The driver’s side door opened from the other side of the car and out stepped Harley Quinn, dressed in the same attire she had worn during the Arkham Asylum incident.

“Hiya Bats! How’s it hangin’?” she asked as she closed the car door. She then stepped into the open window and pulled herself onto top of the car, walking across the hood then hopping down onto the ground in front of Batman. 

“Where’s Joker?” Batman asked, disregarding Harleys question.

“Yeesh. Not even a hello.” She responded. Just then the door behind the driver’s side opened and Joker got out, closing it behind him.

“Calm down, Batsy, I’m right here. No need to cry.” He said, causing Harley to giggle. “Now I’d love to stay and chat Bats, but I really have to catch my flight. I’ll see you next time!” Joker said, then turned around and began to speed walk towards the side gate. Batman went to run after him, but Harley stepped in his way. 

“Ah ah, Bman. Mistah J has a helicopter to catch and I don’t think that he would appreciate you making him late.” She said.

“Move, Harley.”

“No can do Bats.” She replied. Batman stared at her for a second.

“How can you just let him leave you here to fight his fight?” he asked, hoping she would realize her mistake and let him by. She only smiled.

“Eh, I don’t mind. Besides, I wouldn’t have needed to hold you up if your damn Gordon friend and his buddies wouldn’t have shown up and blocked the entrance.” Harley explained. “So why don’t you just turn around and fly back home, bat.” 

It was quiet for a moment, until Batman suddenly reached down and grabbed a batarang from his utility belt and threw it at Harley, pinning her to the car by her skirt.

“Wha- hey! What the hell!” Harley yelled, tugging at her skirt. Batman walked over to her, grabbing her wrists when she tried to reach for her gun. “Let me go, Batman!” she yelled angrily, twisting around in his grip. He put both her wrists into one of his hands as he reached down with his other to his utility belt and grabbed another batarang, then jammed it through the other side of her skirt and into the car, stilling her a bit more. He then reached down and grabbed Harleys gun, dumping out the bullets before throwing it as far as he could in the opposite direction.

“Hey!” Harley exclaimed, watching as her gun landed far away from her.

“Don’t move.” Batman told Harley as he let go of her wrists and hurried away, leaving her to struggle against the batarangs that were holding her down, but to no avail.


	9. The Final Batte

As Batman walked through the gate he looked up at the tall cliff, watching as the lightening lit up its side, giving him a view of the Joker nearly halfway up it, slightly struggling as he climbed up. Joker looked down and spotted Batman, causing him to smile and begin to try to climb a bit faster. Batman ran to the bottom of the cliff and began to climb as fast as possible. He was soon halfway to the top and almost near Joker, who was a bit slower at climbing, but was almost near the top. Joker glanced down again at Batman.

“Hey Bats! Long time no see!” Joker called out to Batman. “I must warn you, rocks are sliding down everywhere on this cliff! It’s very dangerous!” he yelled out, then kicked loose a medium sized rock and watched as it rolled down at Batman, who brought his arm up to deflect it. Joker laughed as Batman fell back a bit, quickly catching his grip on another rock. Joker then turned back around and continued to climb, soon getting to the top and pulling himself up and out of Batman’s view, prompting Batman to climb faster.

Once he was at the top, Batman pulled himself up and stood up, instantly seeing Joker with his back to him, talking on the phone.

“You complete, utter idiot! How could it be broken? It was brand new! You just wait until I get back there, then you’ll really be sorry!” Joker yelled into the phone, then angrily pulled it away from his ear and threw it as far as he could off of the cliff. He then turned around, a little surprised when he saw Batman standing only a few yards away from him. His wicked smile instantly returned.

“Thank you for waiting, Batsy. I was just making a quick call home.” Joker explained. 

“It sounds like your flight won’t be showing up any time soon.” 

“So it seems.” Joker started. They stood there silently for a second, another flash of lightening lighting up the cliff. “How is Harley?” Joker suddenly asked, causing Batman to be taken back a bit. Joker never showed any actual interest in Harley.

“She’s pinned to that car. Commissioner Gordon probably has her in handcuffs right now.” Batman answered. Joker shook his head.

“The stupid broad could never do anything right.” Joker responded. Batman shifted, standing up straighter.

“Stop stalling, Joker. Give me the necklace. Now.” He demanded. Jokers smile grew.

“Ooo, feisty. Are you sure it’s the necklace you really want?” 

“Give me the damn necklace.” Batman ordered. Joker stared at him for a second.

“You want the necklace, Batman?” he started, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the red velvet bag that he had put the necklace in, then held it up. “Come and get it.” He finished. Batman then lunged at Joker, who threw the bag onto the ground near the edge of the cliff, which was a few yards away from the two men.

Batman nearly tackled the Joker, but the Joker had moved as Batman neared him. Batman took a couple of steps forward then turned around and looked at Joker, who was smiling at him.

“Come on, Bats. You can do better than that!” Joker yelled. Batman quickly lunged again at Joker and threw a punch, hitting him square in the jaw and turning him around a bit. Joker straightened himself up and touched his now busted lip, pulling his hand back to reveal blood. His eyes seemed to glow at the sight. He looked back up at Batman. “Now that’s what I’m talking about.” 

Batman threw another punch at Joker, this time hitting him in the stomach and bringing him to his knees. Joker let out a small groan at the punch, but laughed it off a bit. Batman then went to kick him but he rolled to the side and picked himself up. Batman walked over to the Joker and punched him in the face, bringing him down to the ground. Hovering over him, Batman then threw two more punches using both of his fists, Jokers head moving from side to side with each blow. Thinking that the Joker was knocked out Batman stood up, when suddenly Joker moved his head and looked up at him, then brought both of his legs up and kicked Batman in the stomach. Batman flew backwards, falling back onto the ground. As Batman got up he looked at Joker, who was now on his knees and slowly getting back up. Batman walked up to him just as he stood back up. Joker looked up at him and smiled, letting out a few strangled laughs, and Batman brought his fist up, punching the Joker as hard as he could in the face, sending him flying backwards while doing a half twist, landing on his stomach near the edge of the cliff.

“Just give up now, Joker. Turn yourself in and hand over the necklace.” Batman said as he watched Joker, who was very slowly picking himself up. Once he got to his knees the Joker stopped for a second, his head down. He then began to laugh. Batman watched as the madman kneeled there and laughed, then began to pick himself up. The lightening flashed again, showing Jokers still standing there with his back to Batman, as he continued to laugh maniacally.

“Oh Bats. Bats, Bats, Bats.” Joker said, shaking his head, then quickly spun around and brought his hands up, only to reveal a gun, which he pointed directly at Batman. Batman stood there, unfazed by the weapon.

“Put the gun down, Joker.” Batman reasoned. Joker laughed.

“And why would I do that?” he asked. Batman just stared at him. The Joker suddenly shot Batman in the chest, causing him to take a step back, but he caught himself. There was a now a dull ache in Batman’s chest, but he shook it off.

“Bulletproof, I should’ve known.” Joker murmured. Batman gathered himself back up and took a step towards Joker, Joker taking one step back. Batman took another step towards Joker and Joker took another step back. Batman took one more step towards Joker and Joker went to take another step back, but his foot landed on nothing, causing him to wobble a bit until he caught himself. Once he regained his balance Joker looked over his shoulder, only to see the 350 foot drop down to a body of water containing sharp, rugged rocks and ice-cold water. Joker turned back to see that Batman was still only a few yards away from him. He continued to point the gun at the man, though it was of no real use. Joker looked around for a clear escape route, but could not find one. His eyes finally landed back on Batman, and he smiled his wicked, evil smile.

"Oh Bats, so it's come down to this. Me with a weapon yet no escape, and you with every advantage possible for this moment. Well aren't you proud?" he asked mockingly. Batman didn't move an inch.

“Just give u-”

“Don’t tell me to give up again, Bats! How useful has that already proven to be?” Joker yelled. It was silent for a moment. Neither of them moved.

“Then what are you going to do?” Batman finally asked. Jokers smile widened as he stared at Batman, the lightening that then struck above them casting an eerie light across his face.

“The only thing I can do.” Joker stated. They stood silent for another moment. “See ya in hell, Bruce.”  Joker said, causing Batman to stare at him dumbfounded, and with that Jokers smile grew once more and his hands flew up to his face, where he then stuck the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger, the force of the shot pushing him backwards. Jokers lifeless body dropped off the edge of the cliff. Batman shook off his surprise and ran forward, stopping at the edge of the cliff and looking down, only to see the Jokers body pierced through a couple of sharp rocks, his arms and legs twisted around in very unnatural angles.


	10. A Talk With The Commissioner

Batman stood there and stared down at Jokers body for what seemed like hours, replaying those last few moments in his head over and over again. He was surprised about all that had just happened. Joker had just taken his own life right in front of him, and he had known his true identity. How had he known? How long had he known for? Did anyone else know? Those were questions that were probably never going to be answered.

As Batman stood there lost in thought, he hadn’t seen Commissioner Gordon walk up beside him and look down at the bottom of the cliff. Gordon’s surprised whistle brought him out of thought.

“Wow. How’d that happen?” Gordon asked, looking at Batman. Batman stood up straight and looked at Gordon.

“He shot himself. The impact of the shot caused him to fall back over the edge of the cliff.” He stated. Gordon’s eyes grew a bit wider with shock as he took another look over the edge.

“Wow. I never would’ve guessed that he’d end up killing himself. I always assumed it would be some other criminal or the police, or even you. Not himself.” Gordon replied. Batman nodded his head, and then remembered something. He turned around and looked near the edge of the cliff and then spotted the red velvet bag a few feet away. He walked over to it and picked it up, then went back over to Commissioner Gordon and handed it to him.

“Here’s the diamond necklace. I saw him put it in this bag earlier.” Batman said. Gordon nodded and took the bag.

“Thanks.” Gordon said. Batman nodded, and then the two began to climb carefully back down to the bottom of the cliff. “Well, I’m going to return this necklace to the museum. I’ll have to give to Mrs. Jones. Sadly, Clyde Jones was beaten to death by some of jokers men.” Gordon said. 

“I’m sorry.” Batman said, and Gordon nodded. They reached the bottom of the cliff a little while later and walked through the gate and stopped, watching as many police officers ran back and forth, some talking to each other over walkie-talkies, some helping people out of the museum, and some putting Jokers goons into handcuffs and stuffing them into the back of their police cars. 

“I’ll have my men get the paramedics and then go get the Jokers body.” Gordon spoke. Batman nodded, staying silent. Gordon shifted. “Thank you for helping, Batman. And thank you for finally taking down the Joker once and for all.”

“I didn’t take down Joker. Joker stopped himself.” Batman corrected.

“Sorry, yeah. He killed himself.” Gordon said. “Well, I have to go get this necklace to Mrs. Jones. Thank you again, Batman.” Gordon finished, then headed off towards the front of the museum where an ambulance was parked and Mrs. Jones was leaning against a gurney that held her now deceased husband, crying. Batman stood there for a second and looked around, watching as everybody moved to clean up this mess, and with that, he then headed off towards the back of the museum where his nearly invisible batplane was waiting to take him home and away from all of this chaos.


	11. A Vanquished Villain

It was the evening after the Gotham Museum incident. Bruce Wayne sat comfortably in his gigantic plush chair, staring intently at the fireplace while he sipped on a glass of red wine. The tapping sound of Alfred’s shoes could be heard against the wooden floor as he walked into the room.

“Master Bruce, Sir, the paper has arrived.” Alfred said. Bruce held out his hand and Alfred placed the newspaper into it. Bruce grabbed the paper and put it onto his lap, not looking at it.

“Thank you, Alfred.” Bruce said. Alfred slightly nodded his head.

“You’re welcome, Sir.” He said, and then left the room. Bruce finished the last sip of his wine and placed the glass down onto the side table next to him. He then took the newspaper into both of his hands and unfolded it. He held it out in front of him, and then finally looked away from the fire to the bold headline that took up half of the front page. It read:

 

_THE JOKER - GOTHAM'S MOST FEARED VILLAIN - DEAD_

 

Bruce looked down at a black and white picture of the Jokers dead body that was taken from the cliff above. He then skimmed through the three pages that contained the information about the Jokers death, and then skipped to the last page, reading the obituary. It said that the funerals of Clyde Jones and four other people who were killed during the Gotham Museum incident were all going to be held the following Wednesday and that anyone was allowed to go and pay their respects to those who had been wrongfully killed. Bruce tore out the section and set the piece of paper on the side table, then turned back to the front page. He sat there and stared at the headline for a while, and then the picture. He finally moved, sitting up and staring at the front page one more time before throwing the paper into the fireplace. Bruce slumped back down into his chair and watched as the flames ate away at the paper, devouring every sentence and every word until the last thing left of it was the headline. He stared intently at the headline as it was being burned away. It was as if the flames were trying to eliminate every memory of the Joker, but even though his villainous reign over Gotham was now over, the evil and terror that he had inflicted upon the city would never be forgotten.


End file.
